


To Run from the Past.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series: Heart of the Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's on vaction, Ray's up to his ears in work, and Ivy gets a call from her family. Drama ensues. Tiny Sentinel and X-files Cameos. This story is a sequel toThe Coming Dawn.





	To Run from the Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

To Run From the Past...

 

**Standard Dis:** To my eternal sorrow, they  
aren't mine. All characters in this story belong to their respective  
creators. We bow before their genius. However, Ivy, Anne, Hunter, and  
the Queen of Shadows are mine, so please ask before you use them.

**Rating:** Yet again, G. 

**{ stands for the Were-wolf's language}.**   
****

  
****

****

**To Run from the Past...**

**By: Morgan Peterson**

   
   
 

 The room was lit by several, herb scented candles, driving the flickering shadows   
 to the far corners. This was Ivy Green's herbal, and bright light often diminished the   
 efficiency of her recipes. She flitted happily about the room, crumbling, drying, mixing,   
 and just generally keeping busy. The whole effect was like something out of a medieval   
 novel. Except for the phone, which chose just that moment to ring. 

 "Hello?"   
    
 "Ivy? This is Hunter. Here's a friendly warning, sister to sister. I'm playing 'dodge   
the Shadow' up here in Cascade, and I think you should prepare for a visit yourself. Good   
luck, and may I suggest running for it?"   
    
 Ivy carefully hung up the phone and just stared at it numbly. It rang again. She let   
the machine take it.   
    
 "Lady Green? I know you're home....*sigh* You're reactivated. The Shadows will   
arrive for you shortly." 

 The click of the line disconnecting rang like a death knell in Ivy's ears. She had   
thought that she could escape, run away, but she was wrong. They'd found her. She had   
to disappear. And fast. 

 ***

**That Morning...**

 

 "Ivy? Earth to Ivers! Yo! Green!"   
    
 Ivy blinked a few times as she realized that Anne was speaking to her. "I'm sorry   
Anne, what were you saying?"   
    
 "Green? What is with you today? You've been totally spaced." 

 "I've been no such thing!" 

 "Ivy, I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes."   
    
 Ivy just looked at Anne, her thoughts sad. 'Anne, you're my best friend in the   
world, but I don't know...You positively despise my 'feelings' about things. Its been   
bothering me for days now. I can't sleep I'm so worried. Something bad is going to   
happen.'   
    
 "Ivy? Ivy? You're _doing_ it again!" 

 "Sorry Anne. It's just...I've been having a 'bad feeling' all week."   
    
 "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! The last time you had a 'bad feeling', I ended up   
hospitalized for a month, and you just barely escaped getting skinned alive!"   
    
 "Yeah. This one is worse." 

 "I _so_ did not need to hear that!" 

 "Sorry. I didn't mean to make your life difficult. I'm just having a small mental   
breakdown here. No need to concern yourself...."   
    
 "Sorry Ivers. Didn't mean to sound uncaring. Have you talked to Ray about this?"   
    
 "No. He is nervous enough naturally, without me adding nebulous 'bad feelings' to   
it. You know how busy he's been since this whole 'Underworld Queen' thing came to   
light."   
    
 "Yeah. What's that about anyway? All I have is Baker's side of things, and he isn't   
exactly in the thick of it."   
    
 "I'm not really sure about the details. I'm a Civilian Aide, not a Detective. All I   
know it that recently, someone just sorta took over most of the Chicago underworld. No   
one knows how she did it, or who she is, or what she looks like. In fact, nobody seems to   
know anything at all."   
    
 "Hmm. Weird." 

 Ivy sighed. 'If I didn't know that _they_ always avoid Chicago, I'd think...But   
that's impossible. They do _not_ come here. That's why I moved here, to get away from   
all that. I'm safe now, and worrying or remembering does no good at all! So just don't go   
there, Mind. I'm not up to it.'   
    
 Ivy and Anne parted ways shortly afterward, but Ivy's bad feeling had intensified   
to nameless dread. Something horrible was going to happen, _soon_! 

***

**The Next Day...**

 Ray scowled at the reports on his desk. His life seemed to insist on getting difficult   
lately. He couldn't get word one on this new gang in town, underworld leaders were   
showing up dead with _no_ trace of the killers, and Fraser had gone on vacation before all   
this started, so he didn't even have his help. It was amazing how much he'd come to   
depend on his friend for support and a different view on things. As it was, it seemed today   
was going to be one of those days, and his frustration level was through the roof.   
    
 His phone rang. With a sigh he picked it up. He was certain that whatever it was, it   
wasn't going to be something he'd like.  "Vecchio."   
    
 Anne's voice came over the line. She was sobbing. "Ray?"   
    
 "Anne?! What the hell's wrong?"   
    
 "I just got a call, Ray. It's Ivy. Her house burnt to the ground last night Ray.   
They've just ID'd the remains found in the ashes. She's dead Ray. Ivy's dead."   
    
 The phone dropped from Ray's numbed hand, as he just stared straight ahead.   
Slowly, he reached out and picked it up again. "What happened?" 

 "The fire department recieved the call at about two in the morning. By the time   
that they got there, it was all they could do to keep it from spreading any further. As it   
was, two of the neighboring buildings burnt as well. They aren't sure how it was done, but   
they're fairly certain it was arson. The investigators found...the remains... in the herbal.   
The room was fairly sound proofed. Poor Ivy probably didn't even know the fire was their   
until...."   
    
 Anne broke off, trying to get a hold on her tears. Ray wished desperately that   
Fraser or Baker were there, but they'd gone home for some well deserved vacation time.   
Fraser had been slightly reluctant, and Ray couldn't blame him considering what had   
happened last time he'd gone. Losing your partner and best friend and   
getting...well..._him_ couldn't have been one of the greatest moments in Fraser's life. But   
Baker had managed to talk him into it. Mostly by mentioning the chance to visit his sister   
Maggie. Ivy had _really_ disliked her, Ray had been rather flattered by the jealously...He   
sighed. Every thought went back to Ivy.   
    
 He didn't know why, but something struck him as _wrong_ about this whole thing.   
His instincts were screaming that he was missing something, but he couldn't say what.   
One thing was for sure, he was going to find whoever set that fire, and make them sorry   
they were ever born.   
  

***

_Ray stood in the center of a ware-house. He held his gun ready, searching for the_   
_threat he knew was there. _Someone_ was out there, in the darkness, waiting for him._   
_Somewhere in this building was a bullet with his name on it._   
  
_He slid cautiously from one shadow to another. Fraser would be here soon, he_   
_just had to hold out until then. He ducked and dodged behind a crate as a bullet_   
_ricocheted off the wall beside him._   
  
_He tried to figure out where the bullet had come from. He could hear them out_   
_there, whoever it was. They were moving to the left, trying to catch him between the wall_   
_and a palate of crates. He slid from his hiding place and began to circle around behind_   
_his stalker. This was a lot easier when he had Fraser or Anne playing distractor..._   
  
_He saw the figure. It spun to face him. It was Ivy. She smiled coyly up at him._   
_"Sorry. Nothing personal."_   
  
_He cried out as the bullet hit his chest._ __

 "Ivy!!"   
    
 Ray awoke with a gasp. The third night. This was the third night he'd had the   
dream, and he had absolutely no clue in hell as to what it meant. 'Geeze. Maybe I should   
talk to Baker when he and Fraser get back from Canada. Dreams are in his job discription   
after all.'   
    
 One thing was certain, Ray wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and   
remain sane. 

***

 Ray sighed as he stared out of the window, binoculars in hand.  
It had been two  
weeks, and he was on stake out. He could hear Dief snoring slightly  
behind him. "Fraser?  
Why does that wolf make so much damn _noise_ when he sleeps?"  
   
 "Do you want to wake him up?"  
   
 "Nah. Sorry. I'm just..."  
   
 "Understood Ray."  
   
 And Ray smiled at Fraser for that. There was a wealth of meaning  
in that simple  
sentence. Fraser really did understand, and that was a comfort. Something  
outside caught  
his attention. "Hey! Fraze! I think it's finally going down!"  
   
 Fraser moved to the window and raised his own pair of binoculars.  
The two men  
watched as black clad figures escorted several of the more prominent  
gang leaders into the  
house they were watching. And it didn't look like the men were going  
voluntarily. Guns  
were defiantly in evidence in the gloved hands of their escorts.  
   
 "This is definitely it Fraze! Jack pot!"

***

 Ray pounded his fist into the wall. Gone! When they had arrived  
they had found  
the gang leaders dead, and no sign of their escorts. There were no  
prints, no bullet holes,  
no casings, no hair or blood samples. Hell, there wasn't even blood  
stains on the floor.  
Not only were these guys efficient killers, they left the place cleaner  
than it was when they  
came!  
   
 "Damn it!"  
   
 He stared absently through the crowd, and froze. There, at  
the edges of the  
conglomeration of cops, techs, and interested bystanders, was a familiar  
figure. He froze.  
Call him crazy, and someone was going to, but he could swear that  
he saw _Ivy_ slipping  
through the crowd. Without even thinking about it, he followed her.  
   
 Fraser looked up from the notes he was taking and blinked.  
Ray was nowhere in  
sight. He looked down and caught Diefenbaker's attention. "Did you  
see where Ray  
went?"  
   
 Diefenbaker gazed around, looking puzzled, and then whined,  
worried. Fraser  
nodded. "We'd best find him. He has a tendency to do rash things  
when he's upset."  
   
 Fraser ignored Dief's incredulous look. "Come on. I'll need  
your assistance, you  
know."  
   
 Dief sighed and followed Fraser. 'Geeze.' He thought to himself.   
'You save a  
Mountie's life, and they make you pay, and pay, and pay...'

***

 He'd followed the woman, he refused to think of her as 'Ivy' until he was   
_certain_, to a small office building. However, he'd barely made it inside, before he'd been   
caught by two black clad women. They were dressed identically in black body suits that   
looked rather like a SWAT team's uniform would look if it had been designed by Cat   
Woman. They were a match for the 'escorts' of the gang leaders earlier that evening.   
    
 The two had tied him, hand and foot,  and then dragged him into a small room and   
dropped him before yet another uniformed woman. "We found him sneaking around. He   
was following the Lady."   
    
 "Good work. Leave."   
    
 The two exited as silently a ghosts, leaving Ray with the other woman. She stared   
down at him, and drew a knife. Ray flinched as the woman's blade drew back. It sped   
forward and...   
    
 "Stop!" 

 The blade froze, millimeters from his throat. The woman gazed up at someone   
behind him. "Is something wrong My Lady?" 

 "Did I not tell you that there was to be _no_ unnecessary killing?" 

 "He is within our complex. It is thus necessary that he die." 

 "Why? The complex changes locations almost daily anyway. It will simply not be   
here if he returns. His death is unnecessary. I order his release." 

 Ray felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. Ignoring the knife, he slowly turned his   
head to face the speaker. "Ivy."   
    
 She stood before him, dressed in the same black uniform as the others, only hers   
had a band of green around each arm, near the shoulder. A slight smile was quirking up   
one corner of her mouth. "Do I know you?" 

 The woman behind him spoke, sounding almost distressed. "He must be killed My   
Lady!"   
    
 "Why? Is he a threat?" 

 "He's a detective." 

 "Hmm. No. There's nothing he can do to stop us. Besides, I'd hate for him to die   
over a simple mistake." She turned her gaze to Ray, and he flinched. There was _no_   
recognition in her eyes. She really had no clue who he was. The only emotion on her face   
was tolerant amusement. "Detective, I suggest you be more careful in the future. My   
Shadows tend to kill first and apologize later. I should hate for you to suffer because of   
me." 

 She snapped her fingers. The knife at his throat did not waver. A frown crossed   
Ivy's face. "Shadow? Release him." 

 "I do not feel that is a good idea, Lady Green." 

 Ray almost gasped at the expression that crossed Ivy's face. He'd never seen her   
look so cold. She looked as if she could quite easily commit cold-blooded murder without   
a qualm. Something was _extreamly_ wrong with her head. Either that, or somewhere   
she'd picked up an evil twin. 

 Her hand shot out, and closed around the 'Shadow's' throat. The woman dropped   
the knife as Ivy actually _lifted_ her off her feet. She gazed coolly up at the struggling   
woman. "Are you questioning my judgment Shadow?" 

 The woman managed to choke out a barely coherent reply. "N-n-no Lady. Never." 

 Ivy dropped her. Somehow, she managed to land on her feet. However, she then   
dropped to her knees before Ivy. "I beg your pardon, Lady. My comment was meant in all   
respect. Please forgive me." 

 "I shall consider it." She clapped, and two more black garbed women slipped into   
the room. "Yes Lady?"   
    
 "Escort this man from the complex. Do not harm him, he is no threat. Anyone who   
hurts him shall face _extreame_ unpleasantness. Understood?" 

 The two women gazed dispassionately at Ray. "Understood Lady. If you would   
come with us Detective?" 

***

 Ivy stared after the vanishing Detective. There was something...something that   
nagged at the very edges of her mind. He was...he had been... 

 "My Lady?" 

 Her thoughts derailed, Ivy glared at the Shadow, still kneeling at her feet. "What?   
And this had better be good..." 

 "Do you wish me to report to the Punishers?" 

 "No. No. You  meant well. Just...just don't do it again." 

 The woman frowned. "My Lady, questioning you is punishable by death. Torture   
would be lenient. This is not traditional." 

 Ivy scowled. "You're questioning me again. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to   
look a gift horse in the mouth? Just leave. Leave my sight. And _never_ question my   
orders again!" 

 The Shadow gazed dispassionately at her. "This will have to be reported to your   
mother." 

 "Be. Gone. Now." 

 "Yes My Lady."   
  

***

   
 Dief cast again and again, but he simply couldn't pick up Ray's  
scent any longer. It  
didn't fade away, or get covered up, it simply vanished. He wined  
a little in the back of his  
throat. This was unusual, and he didn't know how to explain it. He  
gazed worriedly up at  
Fraser.  
   
 "It just _stops_? That's just silly Diefenbaker. Trails do  
not simply vanish into  
thing air."  
   
 Dief blinked as Fraser turned. He spun around, and found himself  
almost nose to  
knee with Ray. He was being supported by two black clad women. One  
smiled slightly at  
the both of them. "It does if _he_ does."  
   
 She gently shoved the dazed looking detective into Fraser's  
arms. Then the two  
women stepped back and bowed respectfully. The spokeswoman of the  
two nodded to  
each in turn as she added,  "Chosen, Shaman, Detective. An honor  
to meet you."  
   
 Then the two seemed to just _vanish_ into the shadow of the  
street-lit night. Dief  
blinked. 'Black uniforms? Vanishing into shadows...That's impossible!  
What would the  
_Queen of Shadows_ want with _Ray_?! Why would she send her Shadows  
for him?  
What in the Goddess' name is going _on_?!'

***

 I swear, Fraser! It was _Ivy_! No doubt about it. I don't know  
what's going on,  
but that was definitely Ivy."

 Ray, Fraser, Diefenbaker, and Anne were holding a conference at Ray's apartment.   
Anne looked up from feeding his turtle. "But Ray, that's impossible. She was ID'd in that   
fire! If that wasn't her body then A) Why didn't the pathologist _know_ that, and B)   
Who's body _was_ it?" 

 "I don't know! All I know is it couldn't have been hers, 'cause it looks like she's   
suddenly become Queen of the Underworld or somethin." 

 Dief sighed. "Ray? Those women who were with you. How much do you know   
about them?" 

 "Just that the place she was at was full of  'em, and that they take orders from her.   
One of  'em was gonna kill me, but she ordered her to stop. She called her 'Shadow'."   
    
 Dief sighed. "I was afraid of that. Ray, I don't know why, but it seems that Ivy has   
fallen prey to the Queen of Shadows." 

 "Who is the Queen of Shadows?" Fraser looked curious. Anne nodded. 

 "Yeah. Who _is_ the Queen of Shadows? I'm a story teller, and _I_ have no clue.   
Is that one of _our_ legends?" 

 "Yes and no. She's mentioned in a good many different cultures. She is...Well, no   
one knows. Every once and a while she shows up, does something, and then vanishes   
again. She is old. Very old. Older than the People." 

 Anne blinked. "But only gods are older than the People."   
    
 "And who's to say she isn't one? Like I said, no one knows. There's just legends   
and myths. Some say she's working to benefit life, some say she's some sort of evil   
demon. The only thing all the stories agree upon is that she is powerful and that the   
Shadows themselves serve her." 

 "Baker-love? Are you saying that those women were shadows given flesh?" 

 "Umm, maybe? All I know is the stories. And I wouldn't even know that if it   
weren't for the fact that I've had some rather unusual training due to my...duties." 

 Ray scowled. "So, what do they want with Ivy? And why didn't she recognize   
me?" 

 Dief sighed. "Well, she didn't recognize you because, most likely, she's had all her   
memories erased and replaced. She probably doesn't remember anything they don't want   
her remembering. As to what they want with her, or for that matter, why they're taking   
orders from her...I don't know." 

 Anne frowned. "I might know who to ask though." 

 Everyone else stared at her. She shrugged. "I was Ivy's room mate for four years,   
and I've been friends with her for about five more. I probably know the most about her.   
She never talks much about her family, but I know that she didn't get along with most of   
them. She hates, and more importantly, _fears_ her mother. She and her older sister   
Hunter are the only ones in her family not to, as she put it, 'go into the family business'. I   
don't know what that _was_, but she and Hunter evidently had some moral differences   
with their mother on the subject.   
    
 The point of all this is that Hunter is the only one of her siblings that she keeps in   
contact with. If anyone would know about why this happened, or what it means it would   
be Hunter Green. She lives in Cascade Washington. She's a Librarian there. I can be in   
Washington by tomorrow morning. And I'll be back with Hunter as soon as possible." 

 "Why you?" 

 "Would she have a clue in hell as to who you three even _are_?" 

 "Point." 

 "Ray. We'll figure this out. Diefenbaker and I will be back before you know it." 

 "_He_ gets to go?" 

 "I need _someone_ to guard my back. Besides, she might _know_ him for what he   
is the way that Ivy did. That could come in handy. Also, having someone on my side who   
is equally hard to kill is not a bad thing."   
    
 She grabbed Dief by the arm and dragged him towards the door. "Now, we're   
going to pack. You two? Don't do anything rash or stupidly heroic until we get back,   
okay? You can't be trusted on your own. We'll be back with Hunter by tomorrow evening   
at the latest. So, don't. Do. Anything. Stupid."   
    
 The door clicked shut behind her. Fraser blinked. "Oh my. I get the feeling that she   
doesn't trust our good sense, Ray." 

***

 Anne frantically pounded on the office door. 'Come on, come on, come on...' 

 Dief sighed. Anne was in a temper. Hunter hadn't been at her home, she didn't   
seem to be at work, she didn't seem to be _anywhere_ they could find her.   
    
 "Excuse me? If you're looking for Dr. Green, she's not in right now. She got   
called in to the station again. You might find her there." 

 "The station?"   
    
 "The police station. She helps out with researching cases and some other stuff like   
that." 

 "Thanks." 

 Anne grabbed Dief by the ruff, and ran off in search of Hunter Green. {If anyone   
would know what to do about this situation, it would be another Green. And Hunter is the   
only one of her siblings that Ivy likes and trusts. I need her help to find Ivy. And rescue   
her, if she needs it.} 

 Dief sighed. {I agree. Could you stop pulling out my fur, please?} 

 Anne blinked in surprise, and looked down at her grip on his neck. {Oh! Sorry,   
love. } 

 Baker sighed and followed Anne to the rental car. He spoke to no one in   
particular. {Why is it we always seem to end up in police stations?} 

***

 "Ray? Are you sure this is a wise course of action? Ms. Hollows _did_ request that   
we make no rash decisions in her absence." 

 "No. No I'm not sure that this is a good idea, but do we have a choice?" 

 Ray tilted his head toward the two, black uniformed Shadows walking swiftly on   
either side of the two men. Both of them were dragging Ray and Fraser by their bound   
wrists, and two more were following behind, with guns at the ready. Ray couldn't help   
thinking how much their situation mirrored that of the gang leaders that had been killed   
the previous night. 

 "Hmm. You have a point Ray." 

 "Of _course_ I have a point. It's not like we can do anything about this at the   
moment Fraser! We're tied hand and foot, being dragged who knows where, by people   
who are only supposed to exist in myths and stories. This is not a situation they cover in   
the Police Academy!" 

 "Well Ray, the _situation_ is probably much the same for mythical warriors as it is   
for the basic criminal. More or less." 

 "Fraser?" 

 "Yes Ray?" 

 "Shut up." 

 "Understood Ray." 

 They were dragged to a large ware house, and dumped at the feet of the Shadow   
that Ray had previously run afoul of. She smiled slightly down at the two men. "Hello.   
Tell me, where are the two Wolf-kin?" 

 "Why do ya want to know?" 

 "Because, all of you must be dealt with. You're a threat to the project, the   
continuation of the mission. Not to mention you're interfering with my work. Lady Green   
was coming along nicely until you showed up and started to shatter the memory wipe." 

 The woman raised a dagger and smiled down at them. "I'm rather sorry about this   
you know. You're only human, you had no choice in any of this. Fate...Well, brace   
yourselves." 

 Ray tensed, and watched as the dagger raised. 'If I can just....' 

 * **BANG** * 

 A shot rang out through the ware house. Ivy stood in the doorway, aiming a gun at   
the ceiling. She looked royally ticked off. 

 "There will be no killing unless I sanction it, Shadow. What are your reasons for   
this course of action?" 

 "They are a threat to you, Lady. I must protect you from threats. That is my   
purpose for existing." 

 The gun turned from the up-turned position to pointing straight at Ray and Fraser. 

 "If they need killing, _I'll_ kill them. You've acted against my orders, and without   
my knowledge. Your loyalty is in question. Now. Convince me, Shadow. " 

***

 The Cascade PD looked quite different from the familiar department  
Anne was  
used to. These guys got _windows_! With a _nice_ view!. 'Ah, the  
benefits of working on  
the coast. Of course, if Ivy is...was...is? Well, if she was right,  
Cascade, Washington has  
the largest explosion rate per capita as any other city anywhere.  
So, I suppose they  
deserve it.'  
   
 She smiled at the man behind the nearest desk. "Excuse me?  
Could you tell me  
where I might find Hunter Green?"

 The man blinked. "What? The librarian?" 

 Her smile grew a bit strained. "Yes. I have some important family news for her." 

 "Well, she's probably with Ellison and Sandberg. Two floors up, Major Crimes." 

 "Thanks." 

 With Dief trotting silently at her heels, Anne headed towards the elevator. She   
sighed. {You know Baker, sometimes I wonder how these things keep happening? It's   
like all the possible weirdness in the world tends to concentrate around my friends. Why   
do you suppose that is?} 

 Dief gave her a dog grin. {We're just lucky, I guess.} 

 Anne laughed and shook her head. {Always Mr. Optimist. Come on Lassie. We've   
got work to do.} 

 Dief shot her a hurt look. {I've always been more partial to Rin-Tin-Tin. Or   
Scooby Doo.} 

 Anne was laughing as the elevator doors opened. She walked over to a desk   
manned by a handsome man who was half buried under paper work. "Excuse me..." She   
checked his desk plate. "Detective Rafe, but could you tell me where Ms. Green might   
be?" 

 The man raised a hand and waved it in a generally left kinda gesture. She tracked it   
over and saw a woman in a green suit sitting before a desk. If it weren't for the fact that   
her hair was too long, and that Ivy wouldn't be caught dead in a suit, Anne would have   
thought that Hunter was Ivy. Hunter was speaking animatedly with a tall, rather military   
looking man, and a long haired young man. 

 She blinked. {Now there is an odd couple.} 

 {And an Cop and a Mountie isn't?} 

 {Point.} 

 She walked over to the desk, and waited for the woman to finish her sentence. 

"...so you see, it's not likely to be a true attempt, as the symbols are..." She noticed Anne   
and Dief standing next to the desk. The tall, black haired man raised an eyebrow. "Do you   
have a license for that wolf?" 

 Anne gave him a brittle smile. "Yes, actually. Thank you. Ms. Green? I have to   
talk to you privately for a moment?" 

 Hunter blinked at her and gestured to one of the conference rooms. "After you." 

 As they walked she heard the woman mutter, "Private? Fat chance of that _here_." 

 "Why do you say that?" 

 The woman's head snapped up. "What? Oh, never mind. Just talking to myself." 

The door shut behind them. "Now, what is it?" 

 "Your sister Ivy's house was torched, she was kidnapped, and we believe she was   
brainwashed by a being known only as the Queen of Shadows." 

 Hunter turned pale and collapsed into a chair. "My god. I warned her. I guess I   
was too late." 

 "You knew?" 

 "Yes. The Shadows were here as well, but they never attempted to brain wash me.   
Then again, _I'm_ not the heir to the family business. Mother's never given up..." 

 "What does the family business have to do with the Queen of Shadows?" 

 "Oh! Didn't you know? She's our mother." As Anne stood in total shock, Hunter   
blinked down at Dief. "Why a wolf? Why is it always wolves?" 

 Dief snorted. {You have a problem with wolves?} 

 Hunter's jaw dropped. "Umm, no? No. Not really. Why can you _talk_?!" 

 {I'm of the People. What do you expect.} 

 "Oh. Good. Otherwise I would have worried. Were-wolves I'm good with. Spirit   
animals give me the creeps." 

 Anne shook herself out of the shocked state she was mired in. "Look, as   
interesting as this is, we have to get back to Chicago before Ray and Fraser do something   
stupid and heroic. Probably involving jumping off a building or something blowing up." 

 Hunter stood and began leading them from the building. "You too, huh? I've got a   
couple like that here." 

 She walked over to the two men she'd been talking to earlier. The tall one was   
blinking at them in shock and the shorter just stared a Dief. Anne noticed that Dief winked   
at him. Hunter grabbed her purse and smiled at them. "Sorry guys but you're on your   
own. A family emergency has just popped up." 

 Anne looked down at a smug Dief. {What was that wink all about?} 

 Dief grinned up at her. {Oh, just a little humor, Shaman to Shaman. That's all.}   
  

***

 Ray blinked in shock as Ivy pointed the gun at Fraser and himself. Fraser just tilted   
his head to the side a bit and tried politeness. "Ms. Green? Might you consider putting   
down the gun?" 

 Ivy turned a glare at her Shadow. "Shadow. How is it that half of Chicago seems   
to know my name? Is that not supposed to be a closely guarded secret? So...How do they   
know?"   
    
 "They are a threat My Lady. The need to be disposed of."   
    
 "That does not answer my question, Shadow. Who? Told? Them?"   
    
 Silence stretched as Ivy walked ever closer and closer to the black-garbed woman.   
However, the gun never stopped pointing at them. She stood eye to eye with the Shadow,   
who would not meet Ivy's gaze. "Who told them Shadow? You _can not_ lie to me.   
You've never been able to. Not since I was a small child. You know that."   
    
 The woman's gaze went up to Ivy's, and tears were in her eyes. "I am sorry My   
Lady, I have my orders."   
    
 "So. Mother sent you. To pull my leash."   
    
 "You don't understand, My Lady! It is _necessary_! You are the _heir_! You are   
needed at home. This was a distraction!"   
    
 "This? What this? What are you talking about? Why can't I remember?! What have   
you done to me?!!"   
    
 The gun had drifted down while Ivy was talking. Ray exchanged glances with his   
partner and friend. The same thought was in both their eyes. 'Now or never.'   
    
 Suddenly Ivy screamed, dragging their gazes back to her. Ray couldn't help crying   
out at the sight of Ivy falling to her knees, the Shadow's hand placed gently on the crown   
of her head. "Ivy!!"   
    
 Ivy was kneeling before the Shadow, gasping for air and clutching the sides of her   
head as if only that kept it from exploding. "What...what have you done to me, Shadow?   
What..."   
    
 The Shadow watched as Ivy slumped to a sitting position staring blankly, straight   
ahead, gun in her lap. She shook her head at the black haired girl before her and removed   
her hand.   
    
  "My Lady. I'm sorry. It is my fault. I should have killed them all when I burned   
down your home. I should have disposed of them before you ever saw them. The   
mind-wipe was too new. Seeing the detective shattered it beyond repair. I tried, My Lady,   
but I failed. I'm sorry. This one will be better. I promise. This time, I'll take care of the   
loose ends."   
    
 The woman turned to face them. "I'm sorry for you too. It isn't your fault that   
Lady Ivy chose to love you. It isn't your fault that you are the ones she chose to replace   
her family. But since she did, you have to die. We need her committed to us. And it seems   
she is incapable of truly forgetting about you. Even with our...help."   
    
 The air in the room began to whip about, as if a mini-cyclone were present. A glow   
began to build up around the Shadow. She was gazing sadly at them. She had to shout to   
be heard over the wind. "I'm sorry. I love My Lady as do you. This is best for her. This is   
what she was born to be."   
    
 Another woman ran into the room. She was dressed in a green business suit, and   
two wolves were hot on her heels. The woman placed herself between them and the   
glowing Shadow. "No! Shadow, you can't do this!"   
    
 Shadow sighed. "One interruption after another. No wonder we left Chicago alone   
for so long. It wasn't worth the headaches. Lady Hunter, please step out of the way before   
I have you forcefully removed. This is for the Lady Green's own good."   
    
 "Is it? Is it really Shadow? She fled home just as fast as she could to avoid this.   
She didn't want to become a cold, amoral bitch like our sisters. Like our mother. Like I   
was before I left. She didn't want to become one of Mother's good little lap dogs like you   
Shadows. She wanted a _life_!"   
    
 The Shadow sighed a little. "Lady Hunter, if you do not move, you will be   
obliterated with them. I am your mother's will in this matter. She wants Lady Green   
_home_."   
    
 The light had built up to a pulsing brilliance that was impossible to look into. "I am   
truly sorry it had to end this way..."   
    
 A shot rang out. The light seemed to explode into shards, and the wind ceased to   
pull at their clothes and hair. Ray blinked in shock at the Shadow, as a tide of blood   
washed across her chest. She in turn stared at Ivy, holding the gun pointed up at her. Ivy's   
gaze was perfectly blank as she spoke in a reasonable and apologetic tone. "I'm sorry   
Shadow. But I can't let you do that."   
    
 The Shadow collapsed, dead. Ivy dropped the gun, staring numbly at the body and   
shivering. Ray hesitantly walked over and draped his coat around her shoulders. She   
looked up at him. "I remember you now. I remember..."   
    
 The woman broke into sobs. Ray pulled her against his chest and rocked her back   
and forth. The others looked on.   
    
 Dief looked over at Fraser and growled a little. {Benton, if you even _mention_   
arresting her for murder...}   
    
 Hunter shook her head. "The Shadow didn't exist, so how could Ivy murder her?"   
    
 Anne/wolf blinked at her. {Huh?}   
    
 "Look."   
    
 The body had vanished, leaving nothing behind, not even blood. Hunter shrugged   
at the surprised looks the man and two wolves were giving her. "She returned to where   
ever mother got her from. Shadows do that when they're...terminated. They disappear into   
shadow just like they first appeared. Sad, isn't it? No matter what a Shadow does, none of   
it will last after death. There is no one I pity quite so much as the Shadows..."   
    
 The four of them stared at Ray comforting a sobbing Ivy as the sirens wailed in the   
distance. 

***

 The Shadow bowed before the green clad woman sitting behind the large   
mahogany desk. "...and it was claimed that she had been 'visiting family' on the night of   
the fire, and the ID of the body was declared a mistake. Easy enough to do when the body   
was in such a state. It's postulated that the arsonist was trapped in the flames. All reports   
of the truth have been stalled, lost, or destroyed as needed. However, the head Shadow   
died in the course of her duty."   
    
 The woman shook her head. "A pity. She had served me well and efficiently for   
centuries. How sad. And my daughter?"   
    
 "She and Lady  Hunter have been heard to call you 'the bitch queen from hell'."   
    
 "Oh dear. It seems my recent plan for returning my lost lambs to the fold didn't   
pan out. Oh well. There's always plan B."   
    
 The woman shrugged slightly and gestured the Shadow away. She turned her   
attention back to her eldest daughter, Beryl's most recent report. The woman smiled as   
she read. "My, my! It seems Agents Mulder and Skully are at it again. I _do_ hope they   
nail our Syndicate friends. I hate competition. Besides, that one fellow with the cigarettes   
was an Insufferable Bastard in his youth, and I doubt that the decades have improved him   
any." 

 Humming cheerfully, the Queen of Shadows continued her morning paper work. 

**The End**

****

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! Here it is, just like I promised. Minor X-files  
and Sentinel Cameos. They may get expored later, they may not. Who knows.  
*shrugs*  
   
C&C is, as always, more than welcomed. It is cherished, saved,  
and taken out and relished now and again. Besides, my inbox is getting  
lonely. *grins*

The address is, please use it!   
  


End file.
